


god is a woman (i am god)

by makemelovely



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Girls Kissing, Mentioned Nate Archibald, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Blair thinks she’s got the power. She shouldn’t underestimate Jenny Humphrey.





	god is a woman (i am god)

“I’ll make you a woman.” Blair promises, wandering up the stairs. She looks back over her shoulder, and Jenny’s absolutely shit with camera but she wishes she had one now. “Are you coming?” She smiles, and Jenny nods because Blair’s mouth is made up of charm and a promised ruthlessness that makes Jenny’s skin tingle.

 

Blair’s smile brightens, and she continues moving up. Jenny breathes in and follows after her.

 

They get to her room and Blair dresses her up in gown after gown, and Jenny hears the sound of a zipper moving up for days after like a ghost lingering. Blue dress, red dress, gold dress. A million colors and a million fabrics dripping over Jenny’s skin like the finest gold money can buy. And in the mirror there is Blair, chin resting on Jenny’s bare shoulder as she meets her eyes boldly in the mirror.

 

Brown and blue, calculating and wondering.

 

“This is the one.” Blair says, hands skimming up and down Jenny’s sides.

 

Jenny hums in agreement, barely daring to breathe lest Blair stop the brush of her hands over blue fabric. “This is the one.” She repeats in awe, hardly daring to believe that this is her body in this dress that is more than she has ever been worth.

 

And Blair knows this, she does. Jenny can tell in the way her eyes skim every inch and she moves like she knows she doesn’t need to be careful with Jenny. It’s Blair’s right. She deserves to drag her nails along Jenny’s spine, and it’s not exactly like Jenny minds.

 

Blair’s mouth, pink gloss and a sharpness that Jenny wants to feel.

 

She twists suddenly, and Blair grins, wicked and divine, as Jenny reaches up and tries to kiss. Blair pulls back, and there’s a sharp whine from Jenny’s throat.

 

“Now, now, Jenny.” Blair says, and Jenny feels all the air stop in her lungs, and she feels frozen by the sheer force of desire in her gut. “We know who’s in charge here, don’t we?”

 

Her long fingers wrap around Jenny’s skinny wrists and she pushes her back, grinning at Jenny like the cat who got the cream. “Don’t we?” She repeats. Blair brushes her lips against Jenny’s, feather-light and barely there. She doesn’t really pull away but the minimal pressure is gone.

 

Jenny looks up at her, head tilted back and shiny lips parted. She’s waiting, and she knows Blair delights in watching her wait. Jenny moves forward, pulling from Blair’s grasp and kissing her fiercely. Her mouth moves frantically against Blair’s, and Blair moves to grasp her waist.

 

Glossy lips move together, and Jenny scratches gently along the back of Blair’s neck, and the way she whines sends electricity down Jenny’s spine.

 

“That’s a good girl.” She whispers, moving toward the brunette’s neck. Blair draws in a shuddering breath, and Jenny watches her. She watches the realization swipe across her face, bright in her heavy lidded eyes. Jenny adores the heavy desire hanging there, and she delights in knowing that Blair is thinking about  _ her  _ and not her boyfriend Nate.

 

“B?” Serena’s voice sounds. “B, are you up there?”

 

Blair pulls away, lightning fast but Jenny’s already victorious. “Yeah, S,” she calls out, voice cracking slightly. “I’m up here.”

 

She removes her lip gloss, and Jenny changes back into her clothes. The blue dress lays crumbled on the floor, and she leaves without saying anything.

 

Serena passes her on the stairs, eyes focused on the completely smeared lip gloss all over Jenny’s mouth. “She’s just in her room.” Jenny glows, and Serena’s brow furrows with knowledge that she doesn’t want to think about.

 

Jenny doesn’t look back, just walks home thinking about the way Blair brought her closer and the fabric brushing along her skin.


End file.
